


A Playground Proposal -Traducción-

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, En serio..., Esta historia es tan dulce que me preocupa tu salud, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Novios desde la infancia, Pedida de mano, Ring Pops Galore, ¡Abrochense los cinturones!, ¡Ring Pops por montón!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Craig ha estado tratando de asegurarse que el ring pop que obtuvo esa mañana de la gasolinera permanezca seguro en su bolsillo. Tweek trata de averiguar por qué su novio está tan nervioso. ¡Y todos se llevan una sorpresa!*Traducción autorizada por losertalia.





	A Playground Proposal -Traducción-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Playground Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289266) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone . Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por losertalia, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.  
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> Prohibido, sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

**A Playground Proposal**

Por **losertalia**

 **Traducción:** _Maya_0196_

**Único capítulo.**

Craig le había pedido a Tweek que se encontrara con él debajo de los toboganes en el recreo. Al parecer, tenía un secreto que compartirle… y parecía urgente. Su novio había pasado toda la mañana dando pequeños golpecitos con su pie en un tic nervioso que sólo hacía justo antes de presentar la TCAP*… cosa que también puso nervioso a Tweek.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo del receso, Craig salió disparado de su silla, y arrastró a Tweek con él. Sus amigos los llamaron tras ellos, pero fueron ignorados. La pareja corrió a través de la tormenta y pararon una vez estuvieron bajo la protección del metálico tubo, cuya estructura solo parecía incrementar el tamborileo de la lluvia que caía encima de ellos. El frío suelo se pegaba en las rodillas de ambos, más Tweek estaba demasiado preocupado por Craig como para importarle ese hecho, quien estaba demasiado inquieto por… Oh, cierto.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Tweek soltó en un jadeo —. ¡Me has tenido preocupado toda la mañana! No desayunaste y te pasaste toda la clase golpeteando tus pies, ¡y eso sólo lo haces cuando algo te molesta! ¿Qué sucede? — Se quedó mirando a Craig, cuyos ojos se suavizaron ante su estallido. Craig no había tenido la intención de hacer que su novio se asustara tanto.

— Lo siento, cariño. — Suspiró —. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, no? —Tweek ladeó un poco su cabeza, escuchando con atención lo que decía mientras su novio continuaba —. Me haces tan feliz, y nos divertimos tanto juntos… —Craig se quitó su gorro y lo guardó en su bolsillo. El rubio no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que tenía que interpretar eso. Craig nunca se lo quitaba en la escuela. Debe ser algo grande —. Y todo esto me hizo pensar, ¿sabes? Me gusta lo que tenemos, y eres tan bueno con Stripe… así que pensé que quizás-

Ah, Stripe. Tweek ya sabía a dónde iba esto, y gimió. Craig había estado hablando de conseguir otra cobaya desde hace unas semanas —. Craig Tucker, te juro que si tienes otro conejillo de indias… ¡Pensé que habíamos decidido que aún no estábamos listos!

El de oscuros cabellos, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de su pareja, se rió —. ¡Oh! No, no, no es por eso. Bueno, podemos hablar de eso más tarde. —Fue recibido a cambio con una mirada de su novio. Craig se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza y resopló —. Lo que te quiero decir es…

Se alejó un momento de su novio, dándole la espalda y sacó un paquetito de plástico de su bolsillo y lo abrió. El crujido del envoltorio era electrizante; Tweek estuvo tentado a ver qué era antes que Craig se diera la vuelta, pero no lo hizo. Cuando se volteó, en la mano del más alto se encontraba sostenido un _ring pop**._ Un claro y brillante, _ring pop_ azul. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo le daría un anillo? Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron y su respiración, por un momento, la sintió atrapada en su garganta. Sólo le dabas a tu persona amada un anillo cuando le pedías…

—Cásate conmigo, Tweek.

Matrimonio. Aturdido, colocó una mano en la parte superior del tubo para mantener su equilibrio mientras alternaba su mirada entre la sonrisa expectante de Craig y la gran roca azucarada en su mano. El metal encima de su cabeza estaba tan frío que hubiera adormecido su mano si Craig no lo hubiera hecho con todo su cuerpo primero. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza por encima de ellos, pero los latidos de su corazón se sentían mucho más fuertes en comparación de la fuerte tormenta. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda mientras intentaba asimilar todo.

— Craig — Soltó en un jadeo —. Te amo, pero estamos en quinto grado. ¡Sólo llevamos saliendo un año! ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte con alguien como yo? ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? — ¿Estaba temblando? No lo sabía.

Las cejas de Craig se fruncieron mientras escuchaba el arrebato de Tweek —. ¿Alguien como tú? —Se acercó un poco más, sin importarle estar prácticamente ensuciando su pantalón. Uso la mano que no sostenía el anillo para alcanzar la mejilla de su novio y mantenerla allí, pasando su pulgar sobre las pecas de Tweek.

— ¿Por qué no querría a alguien tan dulce, atento y cuidadoso como tú? Eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera — Se sonrojó — Todas tus peculiaridades me hacen amarte aún más. Y amo a nuestra pequeña familia, bebé. Lo amo tanto. Todo lo que quiero hacer es criar conejillos de indias y jugar videojuegos contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Hasta ese momento, el rostro de Craig se encontraba rojo cual remolacha. Se sentía como un tonto en momentos como este, pero su novio pensaba que Craig era tan guapo cuando se abría así.

Tweek se inclinó contra la mano de Craig en su mejilla y sonrió. Craig amaba esa sonrisa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, donde una pequeña brecha entre sus dientes se dejaba ver —. Entonces, ¿eso significa que desde ahora estamos comprometidos? — Su respiración se entrecortó un poco al decirle esto, y luego levantó su mano para que Craig pueda ponerle el anillo, esperando que no le importase su temblar. Ambos vieron cómo Craig lo colocaba en su dedo. Craig tomó una nota mental de que el pequeño anillo de plástico no encaja exactamente con los regordetes dedos de Tweek… sus anillos de matrimonio tendrían que ser un poco más grandes, pero mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí.

—Por supuesto, cariño. —Tweek no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba comprometido! ¡COMPROMETIDO! Eso quería decir que Craig quería quedarse con él durante toda su vida. Una eternidad con Craig Tucker no sonaba tan mal. ¡Eso también significaba que podía cambiar su apellido por el de Tucker! ¡No tendría que morir con un nombre tan tonto como ‘Tweek Tweak’! Odiaba lo emocionado que le hacía sentir esto.

Cuando la primera lágrima cayó de sus castaños ojos, abrazó a su prometido. Craig no sabía muy bien qué hacer, más que regresarle el abrazo fuertemente. Ambos estaban eufóricos, y su emoción era tanta que electrizaban el aire a su alrededor. — ¿Todo está bien, cariño? —Susurró en el oído de Tweek.

— ¡Podré cambiar mi nombre! —Murmuró contra el cuello de Craig. Podía sentir la confusión del chico de cabellos negros, por lo que continuó —. Quiero tu apellido. Quiero ser un Tucker. Finalmente tendré un nombre bonito. Tweek Tucker. —El corazón de Craig saltó emocionado al pensar en ello. Tweek Tucker. Sonaba perfecto. Abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe seco que vino del deslizable encima de él. Les hizo dar un salto y Tweek gritó sorprendido cuando Jimmy apareció detrás de Craig.

— ¡Hey, Clyde! — Gritó —. ¡Encontré a los t-t-tor-tórtolos!— Craig y Tweek, ante su súbita aparición y grito, permanecieron congelados.

Clyde se acercó lo suficiente para hacerse ver y se abrió paso bajo el tobogán —. ¿Qué están haciendo ambos aquí abajo? ¡Hemos estado buscándolos por todas partes! — Bajó su mirada hacia el anillo de Tweek, y extendió su mano para tocarlo. El rubio instintivamente acercó el dulce más a sí.

— Wow, Tweek…ese es un buen _ring pop_. ¿Tienes más? —Tweek, aún en estado de shock, señaló a Craig. Clyde esta vez dirigió su atención hacia su amigo —. Vamos hombre, tienes que tener más de uno. Creía que los amigos debían de compartir… —Craig ante su comentario, frunció el ceño. Antes que pudiera responderle, fue vuelto a interrumpir.

Token apareció detrás de Tweek, quien sorprendido, saltó por la repentina presencia detrás de él. Una vez estuvo Token debajo de la rampa, también pudo notar el anillo —. ¡Me gusta ese anillo! ¡Parece un anillo de compromiso! —Bromeó. Ante la falta de respuesta de Tweek, dejó de reírse. Clyde volteó a ver a Token para saber por qué dejó de reírse.

—Sí, chicos —dijo Craig mientras ayudaba a Tweek a levantarse —. Es un anillo de compromiso. Tweek y yo somos prometidos. Y ustedes tres —Miró fijamente a sus amigos (pero sobre todo a Clyde) — arruinaron la propuesta. Muchas gracias.

Jimmy se inclinó, ladeó su cabeza e hizo un sonido de chasquido con sus labios —. ¿Ustedes están qué?

— ¡Comprometidos! —Gritó Tweek, finalmente consiguiendo la suficiente calma para volver a ser capaz de articular palabras.

Esta vez, los chicos que estaban sentados junto a ellos se encontraban en estado de shock. Clyde cayó de a bruces contra su trasero. Token murmuró una felicitación, pero su atención estaba concentrada en la piedra azucarada en la mano de Tweek.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Craig! ¡Nunca hablamos de esto! ¡¿Quién será el _best men***_?! ¿Cuándo será la boda? —Ante la mención de la boda, Tweek se alteró.

— ¡La boda, Craig! ¡La boda! ¡Tenemos que planear una boda entera! ¡Eso es mucha presión! —Exclamó, agarrando las manos de su prometido.

Craig lo calló suavemente. — ¡No tenemos que planear la boda tan pronto! ¡No te preocupes, cariño! — Volteó a ver a Clyde —. Donovan, si no te callas, voy a darte un golpe tan fuerte en tu ojo que no serás capaz de ver con él en la clase.

Clyde torpemente rió. —Vale, vale, entiendo. Pero caray, ¡Estás comprometido! Nunca pensé que Craig Tucker se comprometería algún día, ¡y mucho menos en quinto grado! ¡Chicos, felicidades! —Tweek volteó a ver el anillo en su dedo, y sonrió ante el comentario de Clyde.

Jimmy volvió a inclinarse, atrayendo la atención de todos. — ¿Chicos? ¿Podemos entrar? Hace frío, y me estoy mojando aquí fuera. —Token volvió a levantarse y estiró su mano para ayudar a Clyde a hacerlo. Los recién prometidos se arrastraron por debajo de la parte más inclinada del tubo y se levantaron. Tweek sentía sus piernas como fideos, tanto por la posición incómoda en la que estuvo y los recientes eventos.

Craig se inclinó y sacudió un poco la suciedad que estaba en las rodillas de Tweek. —Siento hacer que te ensuciaras. —El blondo se rió, y Craig envolvió su brazo a su alrededor, retomando su camino hacia el interior del edificio. Sus desvergonzados amigos se apresuraron a salir de la lluvia, y la pareja volvió a recuperar su momento de paz. Tweek se calmó lo suficiente para ver bien el anillo. Hacía que su mano se viera insignificante, y picaba en su dedo.

El olor a mora azul se le hizo agua a la boca. — ¿Craig? —Preguntó.

— ¿Sí? — Craig le preguntó mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la de Tweek.

— ¿Puedo comerme este anillo?

— No sé qué otra cosa harías con él, mi amor.

Tweek no podía imaginar su futuro con nadie más.

 

*El TCAP (por sus siglas en inglés, 'The Transitional Colorado Assessment Program') es un examen estandarizado anual que se aplica en varios estados de EEUU y su nombre varía en cada uno de ellos (thanks, losertalia!). Se evalúan a los estudiantes en áreas como lectura y redacción, artes, matemáticas, ciencias y sociales. Muchas veces el TCAP incluye un examen de desempeño aplicado desde 3er grado hasta el 8vo (que son los que presentan los bebés en este caso). Un equivalente sería la prueba ENLACE o PLANEA que fueron aplicadas en México.

**El _ring pop_ o anillo de dulce, es una golosina hecha de caramelo que se compone de un anillo de plástico como apoyo –para hacer más fácil su consumo- y encima, una pieza (depende del tamaño) de caramelo con diferentes formas y sabores se encuentra clavada en él. Recuerdo que era muy popular cuando iba a la primaria, jaja. Decidí poner su nombre tal cual porque así los conozco, y me es más fácil al escribirlo en la historia. * _Adjunto imagen para que tengan la idea más clara*_

***El _best man_ es el equivalente a las damas de honor en una boda; los ‘ _damos de honor_ ’, como quien dice. También algunos los llaman padrinos o caballeros de honor. Entre sus funciones están desde ser sólo testigos de la boda, hasta tener actividades muy parecidas a las damas de honor, apoyando en toda organización de la boda (Sí, incluye la despedida de soltero).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Me alegra que le hayan dado la oportunidad de leer esta historia! Con este one-shot, finalmente hago aporte al fandom de South Park, jeje. ¡Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña y muy tierna historia! Esta es una de las muchas que planeo traerles.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Los comentarios siempre se agradecen!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!  
> Tenga buenas lecturas.  
> Maya.


End file.
